darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ocellus
Ocellus is a somewhat insane Virius and Guardian of Guthix. He stands guard outside the Monastery of Ascension, trying to stop the Order of Ascension, an order he created that went rogue and are attempting to create a new Guthix for them to worship. Ocellus tried to confront them but, after failing to stop them, he trapped them inside their monastery and stands guard to ensure they do not escape. Ocellus and blood reavers are the only examples of the virii, a type of chthonian demon. He used to be Zaros' pet virius in the Second Age, along with his brother Auriculus. Ocellus can make the ascension crossbow and also sells algarum thread, which is required to make the level 90 Sirenic armour. History Like all Virii, Ocellus and his brother Auriculus originate from the world of Infernus, otherwise known as the Infernal Dimensions. Being a virius, he was presumably originally of intelligence similar to that of a dog and other similar pack animals. At some point during or prior to the Second Age, Zaros travelled to Infernus and tricked Hostilius - a large chthonian demon and ruler of Infernus - into signing a pact that gave him control of twelve legions of demons. Ocellus and his brother were adopted by Zaros, and became his pets, and they presumably remained by Zaros's side until his banishment at the end of the age. Ocellus's activities during the God Wars are unknown, but at the end of them, he was blessed and made a Guardian of Guthix by Guthix himself, likely giving him increased intelligence over others of his kind, and was tasked with guarding Guthix while he cast the gods out of Gielinor. After Guthix's departure, he was one of the few to know and understand his wish of not being worshipped. He was not given a particular task, however. Hoping to fulfil Guthix's wish of not being worshipped, he set out to create humans who would be free and not worship any gods and founded The Order of Ascension. After failing many times, as each new generation ignored his wishes and worshipped either Guthix or himself, he tried to make new species. This also failed. Ocellus soon went hunting for Runestones to help in his research, also visiting Juna soon after to collect the Tears of Guthix hoping to use them for further research. Juna denied him access to the tears, no longer agreeing with his plans, so he stole the tears from her instead. Using the tears with the runestones, he created crystals. He soon created the Legiones out of crystals, gifting them with more intelligence and better understanding. Still, even they failed to understand Guthix's wish. In year 169 of the Fifth Age, Guthix was killed by Sliske, despite the presence of the other Guardians of Guthix who were attempting to protect him. When asked why he wasn't with the other Guardians Ocellus states he had important work to do, and that Guthix needed work, not bodyguards. However, his journal reveals that he wasn't even asked to join the other guardians, likely because they didn't trust/like him. Soon after the assassination, his own order went rogue, and started to experiment on people. They hoped to find a way to create a new god of balance. Ocellus tried to confront them, but was defeated, so instead he chose to trap them. He now guards the Monastery of Ascension so none of the rogue monsters can escape. Ocellus now claims to realise that trying to stop mortals from worshipping gods is futile, and thus plans to try and make them worship him instead. Dialogue Trivia * 'Auriculus' is the diminutive form of ear (auris) in Latin, and 'Ocellus' the diminutive of eye (oculus). * Despite being a Guardian of Guthix, he is quite morally ambiguous; his journal reveals he attempted to breed humans eugenically for independence, neutering the worshipful, before destroying the progeny when the experiment didn't work out. He then started again and started selectively breeding for strength. He says that humans bred fierce wolves into docile dogs, and he wanted to breed humans in the opposite direction. References